Frank Bidart
Frank L. Bidart (born May 27, 1939) is a Pulitzer Prize-winning American poet and academic. Life Bidart was born in Bakesfield, California. In 1957, he began to study at the University of California at Riverside and went on to Harvard, where he was a student and friend of Robert Lowell and Elizabeth Bishop. He began studying with Lowell and Reuben Brower in 1962. Bidart is Andrew W. Mellon professor in the humanities at Wellesley College.Frank L. Bidart, Wellesley College. Web, May 3, 2014. He has taught English at Wellesley since 1972, including courses such as Modern Poetry. He has also taught at nearby Brandeis University. He is openly gay. Recognition His 1997 book Desire received the Theodore Roethke Memorial Poetry Prize and the 1998 Bobbitt Prize for Poetry; and was nominated for the Pulitzer Prize, the National Book Award, and the National Book Critics Circle Award. His chapbook, Music Like Dirt (later included in the collection Star Dust) is the only poetry chapbook to ever be nominated for the Pulitzer Prize. Bidart was the 2007 winner of Yale University’s Bollingen Prize in American Poetry. He was awarded the 2018 Pulitzer Prize in Poetry for Half-Light: Collected poems.2018 Pulitzer Prizes, The Pulitzer Prizes. Web, Sep. 19, 2018. Awards *[[The Paris Review|The ''Paris Review]]'s 1st Bernard F. Conners Prize for "The War of Vaslav Nijinsky" (1981) * Fellow of the American Academy of Arts and Sciences (1992) * Wallace Stevens Award (2000) * Elected a Chancellor of The Academy of American Poets (2003) * Bollingen Prize in American Poetry (2007) * Lila Wallace-Reader's Digest Foundation Writer's Award * Morton Dauwen Zabel Award given by the American Academy of Arts and Letters * Shelley Award of the Poetry Society of America Publications Poetry * Golden State. New York: Brazilier, 1973. * The Book of the Body. New York: Farrar, Straus, & Giroux, 1977. * The Sacrifice. New York: New York: Random House, 1983. * In the Western Night: Collected poems, 1965–90. New York: Farrar, Straus, & Giroux, 1990. * Desire. New York: Farrar, Straus, & Giroux, 1997. * Music Like Dirt. Louisville, KY: Sarabande Books, 2002. * Star Dust (poems). , in two sections. New York: Farrar, Straus, & Giroux, 1997 * Watching the Spring Festival. New York: Farrar, Straus, & Giroux, 2008. *''Metaphysical Dog''. New York: Farrar, Straus, & Giroux, 2013. Edited *Robert Lowell, The Collected Poems (edited with David Gewanter). London: Faber, 2002. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy the Poetry Foundation.Frank Bidart b. 1939, Poetry Foundation, Web, May 3, 2014. See also *LGBT poets * List of U.S. poets References * Notes External links ;Poems * Frank Bidart profile & 9 poems at the Academy of American Poets. *Frank Bidart b. 1939 at the Poetry Foundation. *Frank Bidart at PoemHunter (8 poems) *Frank Bidart at American Poems (12 poems) ;Audio / video *Frank Bidart at YouTube ;Books *Frank Bidart at Macmillan *Frank Bidart at Amazon.com ;About *Frank Bidart at NNDB *interview with Bidart at Bookslut *Discussion of Bidart's "Golden State" and Diachronicity Category:1939 births Category:American poets Category:Brandeis University faculty Category:Fellows of the American Academy of Arts and Sciences Category:Gay writers Category:Harvard University alumni Category:LGBT writers from the United States Category:Living people Category:Members of the American Academy of Arts and Letters Category:People from Bakersfield, California Category:University of California, Riverside alumni Category:Wellesley College faculty Category:20th-century poets Category:English-language poets Category:Poets Category:LGBT poets